User talk:ChuckNorrisIsComing
Okay guys You are getting ridiculous Trust me. Anywhere else from here, this characters will be 1) Critized 2) Bashed 3) Trolled You will be made fun of. People will say bad things. You will be horribly bashed I: I'm trying to help,here,so hear me out. These characters can not even be considered characters. They are NOT originally. TIP ONE: ''Do not try to speak Japanese if you don't know it. It seriously pisses other people, and me, off. If you only know three words like "Sugoii" "eto" "Nani" or '"KAWAII DESU" you do not freaking know Japanese, and it is not considered 'cute' or cool to speak it. You will be looked down upon.'' Okay, lets start with good ones and bad ones. This will involving bashing. It may be your characters. LISTEN TO THIS IF YOU WANT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, THAT'S OKAY. Lets start with the biggest girl,here. Destiney Yami. HAULT. CEASE FIRE. I don't care if she is your friend. This girl has a lot of faults in this character. One: She is infused with FOUR ANIMALS. ''' none of the other mew mew characters are fused with four. :I Notice how that is? Guys, I know its hard not to make your character 'special', fantastic and totally supreme, better than all the others, but it does not impress anyone, and it is not fun, cool, or will be looked up at. It's just sad. Two: She has,what, three different hair colors? This would be okay, if it said it was dyed, I suppose. But gray hair is not natural So,okay, that's a little strange. And she's only thirteen?? Honestly? Guys,I'M not even allowed to dye my hair now. Three: She has no parents? Forgot her memory? OKAY, A LOT OF PEOPLE DO THAT OH LORD, WHERE HAVE I HEARD THAT BEFORE. That's just stupid. Where does she live? :I Okay, so I get the anmesia and whatever,but oh my god. . honestly? Four: MEMBER OF THE YING YANG PROTECTION THING LAWL. There is ways you can fix this. One: Just pick one, maybe two, animals. :I It won't change her appearance too much.. Two: Narrow it down to a natural color, then have some more unnatural streaks or whatever the fuck. Three: Dump the anmesia. Gurl, it gets you nowhere. '''A GOOD CHARACTER: APPEARANCE list. ' ''(Note: This will be a list of recolored characters,as well. Though I don't really approve of recoloring, they try their best. Also; TOO MANY CHARACTERS. NAMED. CHERRY) Gwen Sukoshi Celestina Kagayaki Elaine Carter ( I like this character, but the Haruhi Picture = draw yourself a character. /durp/ ) Grace Meigui Mihi Maru Shokora Yuurin Yuuki Scarlet (It's good. You're trying :]) ''A GOOD CHARACTER: Personality'' Gwen Sukoshi Celestina Kagayaki Elaine Carter Shokora Yuurin Chloe Ann Cassidy Cherry Tamaki (I like that she struggles with school life..it seems normal.) Cyrus Chinchin ''The Classic 'Clone'''' ''Ai Subeki or whatever, ( She's quite the Ichigo clone. :I Happy go lucky, ditzy, etcetcetc ) Ruby Chi ( Why do I get the feeling,she will turn good, even though she is a villain..? Yeah. Temperish. . . ahaa. yay. Zakuro clone ) Love Pong ( She performed in the park before she met etc..etc.. LOL WOW) I won't list anything else. BUT GUYS Here is what you can do. If you want to keep recoloring a character, do not make them a clone. 1) bend the personality. For instance, a Pudding recolor could be very serious, a Mint recolor, very . . hm . . shy? I don't know. Just don't make Pudding recolored just Pudding with colors blobebd on her) 2) Do not make 'epic' sob story backgrounds. It's just stupid. 3) Change their age. Don't make them 12/14. ._. Honestly <3 I'm not against you guys.I just want you to know that some of these are just..bleh. AND OMFG IF THESE ARE TROLLS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH TROLOLOL <333